1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and in particular to means for automatically returning the ram to a retracted position in the event the receptacle is tilted undesirably during the compaction operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,676 of Gordon H. Brown, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor is shown having an improved control circuit for regulating the operation of the compactor automatically.
Michael J. Bottas et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,560, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, show a refuse compactor including a control circuit which permits operation of the ram only when the drawer is substantially in the compacting position. The control circuit includes a tilt switch which is arranged in the circuit to permit reverse withdrawal movement of the ram by depression of a manually operable pushbutton.
Jerome F. Stratman et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,927, show a refuse compactor control system having a lower limit switch connected in parallel with a centrifugal switch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,513 of Philip Tashman, a portable solid waste compactor is shown having a compacting ram which has a stroke varying with the reaction force of the waste material being compacted therein. An interlock associated with the ram prevents operation of the compactor upon removal of the container in which the refuse is compacted. A guard gate is automatically closed across the refuse chute opening upon downward compacting movement of the ram to prevent injury to the operator's hand. If the guard gate is prevented from closing by an obstruction, a switch causes immediate reversal of the ram to its uppermost position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,282, owned by the assignee hereof, Samuel Jacob Miller et al show a refuse compactor having a tilt switch for terminating operation of the compacting ram in the event of a preselected tilt movement of the receptacle during the compacting operation. Means are provided for preventing movement of the receptacle sufficiently to open the receptacle safety switch during the compacting operation, thereby preventing discontinuation of energization of the ram motor during the compaction cycle which could immobilize the compactor apparatus in midcycle.